You and Me
by TheGoldenSnitch1228
Summary: This is just a series about the relationships (not necessarily romantic) of the next generation with each other. I suck at summaries


Ok so this is going to be a new series. It'll depict the relationships of different characters that were never thoroughly described, fist in a short summary of their relationship then in a story. I don't necessarily mean romantic relationships. Most will be just a friendship type of relationships. I will take request for people, but I will mainly be doing characters from the next generation, possibly the Marauders era too. So that"s it really.

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, but this does involve alternate endings and personalities for some of the characters, so if there are inaccuracies it's because its MY story so... sue me if you want.

* * *

Lily and Albus Potter, Albus was the type of older brother that you don't really go to for a good joke, or prank. No, that was James, but Albus was the brother that you could ask for advice, or go to if you needed a shoulder to cry on. Albus was dorky and akward, and Lily loved annoying him for it. Albus was one of those people that couldn't make you laugh when trying, but his quirkiness just made you laugh hysterically. Albus was the reason Lily got through her first year, having to live up to the Potter name was so stressful that she was nearly pushed to the limit, without Albus she would have never gotten through her time at Hogwarts.

* * *

Lily Luna Potter wasn't her brothers. She wasn't her father. She wasn't her mother. She wasn't her cousins. She was just Lily. She was tired of having teachers expect her to be as trouble making as her brother James, or as perfect as her cousin Rose. She hated when people thought she'd be as heroic as the famous Harry Potter, well sorry but she wasn't. She was just Lily, but who was _Lily _supposed to be. This is exactly what Lily thought. These thoughts, these assumptions, these confusions were to much for an eleven year old. It was bad enough that she was the youngest of the Potters was bad enough. She'd asked everyone about it, Rose said that it didn't matter what others thought, James was to busy pouring over a piece of blank parchment he nicked from dad's desk back home. She even asked Scorpious, Albus's best friend, who simply told her "Why are you asking me, go ask Al." that was the best advice she had gotten all day.

"Albus?" Lily said tapping her brother's shoulder.

"Hey Lily" Albus said looking up from his potions essay.

"I was just wondering" Lily continued, sitting down next to Al, "Do you ever find it hard to live up to the 'Potter legacy'."

"Oh, yeah!" he said looking back down at his essay to fix a spelling error.

"Really"said Lily, startled. She didn't expect him to answer her question so lightly, as though it was obvious.

"Yeah, defiantly," He said looking back up. "why do you ask?"

"Well,. I've noticed that people have been expecting me to be-"

"Either a totally prankster like James or as orderly and studious as Rose. And that people think that you should be more like the famously heroic Harry Potter, or as great at quidditch as our wold renowned mum. Yup I experienced it all," Albus said smiling. "and I found my way around it"

"But how?!" Lily questioned "I can't stand it I'm not like any of them! I'm just Lily."

"And what a wonderful thing to be! Just because your not an exact copy of James, or Mum, or Dad, or any of them doesn't mean your any lesser." Albus preached, quite loudly may I add, half of the Gryffindor common room was staring. "If you don't want to live the life of your family, you don't have too!"

"But, Al, people are to expectant of me." Lily said sadly.

"Then give them what they want, just give it to them while being you. For example," Al then began scanning the room for an example, and, conveniently, that was the moment Scorpious decided to step through the portrait hole reading a copy of the _Daily Prophet. _Albus pulled over the unknowing Malfoy and continued. "Scorpious! He was the only Malfoy that wasn't sorted into Slytherin in generations and does anyone hold that against him, no! He isn't living the Malfoy legacy, instead he's starting a new legacy of his own." Lily smiled because she was amused by the confused and awkward look on Scropious's face, and Al was making her feel more cheerful with his goofy, dorky, speeches. "How do you think James got his brand as 'prankster' or Rose got her's as-"

"The world's biggest know it all" Scorpious said. Lily picked up a pillow and hit Scropious across the face, Rose may be a bit to studious and uptight, but she was Lily's cousin none the less.

"How do you think Mum and Dad's legacies started?" Albus continued

"Well, the most evil wizard alive tried to kill dad, and our mum became a famous chaser." Lily joked

"But either way the both started with normal kids. Weather or not Dad was a normal kid for only about a year doesn't matter." Albus said adding the end knowing that Lily would conterdict him.

"Al I've got it, thanks." Lily said, smiling.

"No problem" Albus said grinning back

"Also by the way, you might want to let go of Scorpious before you acidentally suffocate you best friend." Lily said as she walked off. Albus then realized that he had hooked Scorpious around the neck to drag him over, and during his rant he had accidental forgotten about his presence and accidentally began to choke his friend. Oops.

* * *

How was it? Horrible? Excellent? Neither? I'm sorry for the corniness but it'll happen. Also I'm going to try to post these every Friday until I think theirs been enough chapter, so start requesting! I will again be mainly using characters that are part of the next generation and the only exceptions are going to be next generation and their parents, aunts, uncles and things of that nature.

ex. A fic about Harry and Hugo (It doesn't nessacerily have to be parent child)

A/N: I don't ship Scrose (Scorpious/Rose) I ship Scrilly (Scorpious/Lily) so if you ship Scrose either skip the chapter between Lily and Scropious or leave. Sorry!

A/N(#2): I will do multiple chapters between two characters if requested but not to many between just those two people.

Ok Bye! :-D :-D :-D :-D


End file.
